


i run and run as the rains come

by juiicedemon



Series: tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Light Angst, Loneliness, Merperson Niki | Nihachu, Mutant Powers, Mutant SMP - Freeform, Shulker Toby Smith | Tubbo, fish!niki, i made niki only referred to by nihachu bc that felt like a fish name idk, introduction to characters :], rain as an escape, who are these people coming to niki's valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiicedemon/pseuds/juiicedemon
Summary: nihachu had never strayed far from her lake, had made her home and was content with it. she was happy in her silent valley, with the flowers and the fish, with the rivers that criss crossed through the forest, with the undead who sometimes fell into her lake, with the crickets who sung at night and the turtles who sunbathed on her shores.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	i run and run as the rains come

**Author's Note:**

> title from after the storm by mumford and sons

nihachu had never strayed far from her lake, had made her home and was content with it. she was happy in her silent valley, with the flowers and the fish, with the rivers that criss crossed through the forest, with the undead who sometimes fell into her lake, with the crickets who sung at night and the turtles who sunbathed on her shores. she had routine, had sunrises filtering through the door of her cave, had etchings into her stone walls, had planting and replanting of sea grass, had clearing the leaves from the surface of the water, had sunbathing in the shallow waters when the sun is high, had collecting flowers in the afternoon showers, had shooing fish away from her store of food, had sitting on the shelf of rock above her cave and watching the sun sink lower in the sky as she wondered, vaguely about what lied beyond the horizon. 

\--- 

the sun was setting when the strange shape appeared, a dark thing on orange and red horizon, approaching from the plains. nihachu was at her usual sunset rock, her head barely peaking out of the water, when she spotted the shape.

a shape in itself wasn't exactly odd, often the undead and bone walkers would pass through the plains as the light faded from the valley, but the way it walked was, casual in its step, yet seemingly sure of it's direction. as it grew closer and the light faded further, its pace quickens, and soon nihachu can see that it must be a tadpole of whatever creature it is. 

an undead approaches it, a sword in hand, and nihachu feels a spike of fear for the tadpole for a moment. it is soon dismissed though, as the strange one spins on it's heel, plunging an axe into the side of the undead's head. the corpse falls to the ground and the strange one wipes his axe on the leg of his pant.

nihachu watches still, though now her fear is less for and more of the tadpole, as the strange one approaches her lake, tucks herself in the grass she planted this morning as he dips a hand into the water, scooping it into his mouth. the new one looks around in the dying light, before pulling something out of a satchel, and striking it on a shiny piece of rock. 

the stick lights ablaze, and nihachu struggles not to flinch fully away, remembering, dully, that she is safe from the flames in her lake. the tadpole seems to have no fear of the fire, holding it at arms length as he pads around the little clearing in the trees where it thins out near the lake front. she watches as he plunges the stick into the dirt below a tree, and clambors up, pulling himself into the gaps between the branches, settling in with what nihachu assumes is a sigh. she watches as he removes the bag, pulling a hunk of bread out and eating it as the moon rises even further. 

she watches carefully as he finishes his meal, arranging his satchel by his head, and closes his eyes. she is wary, still, of the flaming stick and of what this new creature might mean for her little valley. 

\--- 

its raining, and nihachu longs to wander the valley, to sit in the tall grass of the plains and feel the open air. but instead she is stuck watching the droplets ripple across the water as the strange tadpole sits in his home in the trees, seemingly patching up armor as he looks out over the lake. 

nihachu stabs through her shrimp a little harder than necessary, looking away from the tree to make sure she doesn't burn her hand on the heated rocks as she cooks her food. as she slowly turns the shrimp over the rock, she ponders why she is so scared of the tadpole.

he doesn't seem violent, perse, he only attacks the undead and bonewalkers who approach him first, seems friendly otherwise, but well when he does attack he does so with such vigor nihachu wonders if perhaps he simply has grown bored of fighting the undead and bonewalkers, just wants a new kind of opponant. so she stays hidden at the bottom of her lake, passes her days braiding waterlilies into her hair and darting to different nooks and crannies in her lake when the tadpole's back is turned. 

today she sits next to the stones she heats with the lava pocket that lies under her lake, heating shrimp for her meal. she lets her shoulders and head sit out of the water, not too concerned about the tadpole discovering her from across the lake and a heavy rain masking most movement. 

the droplets on her skin feel like a breath of fresh air after the stale warm water of the lake, and she relishes in the thought that her lake will be cool for the next few days until the sun brings it back to a stifling lukwarm. a frog patters onto her arm and she smiles a little at its little green body, prodding her finger close so she might look closer at her new friend. 

he clambors onto her finger, and looks expectantly at her as she brings him closer to her face. 

"hello." 

the frog doesn't respond, just blinks slowly, and nihachu grins a little. 

"i think your name is charles."

charles' mouth opens slightly, and she taps him lightly on the head before droping him onto her shoulder, focusing once again on her shrimp. she hums a little as she pushes her shrimp off the stick to cool, leaning her head back towards the sun filtering through the thick clouds, popping a piece of shrimp into her mouth and humming a little. 

the rain is loud, the drops heavy and making large ripples as they hit the surface of her lake, bending the leaves of the trees who's branches hang low over the water and nihachu knows she'll have a days worth of clean up to do when the rain finally slows. she finishes her meal and begins to run her hands through her hair, seperating it into sections to braid when there is a strange sound behind her.

she turns her head, quickly, and finds a creature tall, taller than anything she's ever seen, hunched under a tree. he has purple eyes and his skin is white and leathery in patches, and there were floating purple lights shimmering around his body. he opens his mouth, and it is filled with layers and layers of long sharp teeth and nihachu throws herself away, back into the deeper water, brandishing a knife from out of her pocket.

"who are you" she hisses, her voice raspy in the open air, and the tall creature blinks once. 

"i am ranboo."

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo :]
> 
> i'm making a series! of the mod/mutant smp! (side note someone tell me what the fuck this smp is called bc i know orgins is already taken but like what else are people calling it? help.) 
> 
> i started with niki bc her mod is my favorite and also i think she would like. have to start out in the lake? but after this its going to be in the order they arrived on the smp so next up is tubbo :]
> 
> i hope you enjoyed and if so please comment or something! it for real makes my day when you do and its nice to hear what parts you liked or thought worked best.
> 
> ty for reading!


End file.
